


Þáttr Þorvor Kolgrimsdottir (a tale of Thovor Kolgrimsdottir）

by Skjaldmaer



Series: War of the Gods [1]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Indo-European myths, Norse saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer
Summary: It's a context story of my twin OC: the Viking Perpetual mother and her adopted daughter, based on an AU in which Indo-European myths and some Conspiracy Apocalypse (some may call it the second Ragnarok?) play an important part. It starts with the earlier phase of the Horus Heresy. Still far from finished, but it will end soon.I tried to wrote in norse saga style, and sorry for my poor writing skill.





	Þáttr Þorvor Kolgrimsdottir (a tale of Thovor Kolgrimsdottir）

1\. Of Kolgrimr ‘Ollaufarson’

Kolgrimr Ollaufarson* was the name of a chieftain on Fenris, who ruled the north and was elected as the lord of covenant of northern tribes for many winters. Thus she was capable enough to stand at Wolf King's side. She was a very powerful and mighty warrior, according to the speech of men and women in the Court. At one time, She had owned a formidable mythical sword called blóþaber*, the sword was all-conquering. Once the sword was drawn, it must drink blood and cause many deaths, and the wielder would be bane too. 

It is said that the sword was cursed by an evil, only the chieftain herself was strong enough to suppress it and not be taken up her mind. And she had sworn to the Wolf King to waive it as soon as possible and have it duly handled. 

As the seasons of war and glory (some kenning words for the Great crusade) went increasingly fierce, Kolgrimr became bustle about her affairs, thus she had no time to dispose it properly. There were too many warriors to be trained, too many battles to be engaged. Before boarded her sky ship, she buried the sword deep under the ice layers and covered up the position prudently.

The chieftain underestimated the sword‘s vicious power. At the first few decades, the sword sunked into drowsy and made no waves. After many years past, Kolgrimr could seldom came back and the wicked existent started creep out to watch for it’s chance. 

2\. Of Ovar and Lífa  
One day a young tribeman of Ascomanni named Ovar went out for hunting, he passed by a glacier rupture and red-burnt smoke came out from crevice. When the tribeman approached the sight, the smoke rushed up even unto the heaven, and he saw a broken pack made of animals’ skin and paint with runes hung over spininess section of the rupture. He went down to reached for the pack, the smoke fade immediately and when the pack was opened, he found a sword sheathed in silver.

“This is absurd. No one will sheathed a sword with silver.”

He heard some voice from the void abruptly asked him to unsheathe it. He thought it an illusion and pull out the sword, only to find the pommel too discolorate to be hold. But since Ovar had been cast out from his house, thus he was short of goods, so he took the sword and back home.

In relationship with him was a young beautiful maiden named Lífa, their amour was grievously opposed by both families, hence the young couple loped from Ascomanni and Ovar was then condemned as a convict for luring noble’s daughter. Lífa appeared out their dwelling and greeted her husband as usual.

“My dearest of all! The dinner was served and you shall take a well rest. You look tiredness-stained.”The pregnant wife jumped on to hug him only to sniff a scent of blood.“Did you hurt? Where is the wound？”

“Don’t worry my love, I’m not injured, it may belong to the beasts I fought. Look what I found on the ice fields.” Then the sword was revealed to Lífa and she felt sudden afear while clapped eyes on it.

“I don’t care for those scrap mental. What I care most is you and our child!”The maiden inpect her husband for several times and make certain he is intact. Then she pull him in and draw the barriers. Ovar cast the sword on the lumber stack and went inside.

Late in their bedtime, Ovar had a nightmare and saw unspeakable horrors in the dream. The voice spoke to him before grew louder and unceasingly chanted words of imprecatory and ruinous. He got out and rushed in search of the sound, this time he found it outgoing from the sword. He drew it out, and the noise suddenly muted. The blade was sharp and glint with unnormal light. He tested the blade with another metal piece and they all chopped into two. Then he dressed up and went out to hunt. He killed three underfangs and a giant white bear with easy strength. While he came back, his wife stilled in bed and had no consciousness of those noise. Ovar didn’t think much and fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kolgrim ‘Ollaufarson’ is a masculine nominative form nordic name for a male, '-r' means masculine nominative case. Because this was once her brother's name, and she took it as a disguise and a memorial of her brother and father. This isn't her true name.
> 
> *blóþaber: blood drinker


End file.
